Phantom Saiyan
by Shadowed sword
Summary: with three wishes made from one saiyan stranded in a different dimension that change the course of lots of people can the saiyan and Danny survive the changes or is there finally something that can kill Danny Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone I am back I have had a lot of bad luck with my computer crashing and then dying now I have a lab top and can finally update my stories but here is a new story I want to see if any one likes it**

Blasts of energy where heard everywhere and it was centered around two beings one had a light blue hair that was glowing the being was male and he was wearing a black and white hazmat suit the bottom on the tail bone had ripped open for a light blue tail he was around 5'10. The other one was a giant of a thing around 9'9 he was green and had a horn coming out of his head he wore medieval armor. Their names were Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark the reason they were fighting was because of the completely black sky in the Ghost Zone and in the distance a green dragon with red eyes. The dragon was Shenlong he came from the 7 mystic dragon balls more on that later.

"You won't get anywhere near Amity" Danny yelled at Pariah

"You can try and stop me but you will fail" Pariah yelled back

Danny started charging up a Ki blast and hoping his instincts weren't wrong

"This is for everything and everyone you have destroyed _**PHANTOM HAVOC"**_ Danny yelled as he fired his Ki blast it was a Blue color but changed to a Blackish Blue beam.

*Back in Amity before Danny fights Pariah*

"what are we going to do" everyone screamed except two people one was holding his ears in pain the other was holding his hand. The two were Jazz Fenton and the other was from another universe his name was Lance Ray and he was a Saiyan he came into this dimension when he was fighting off Jenomeba he also had gathered the 7 dragon balls with him when he was sent to this dimension. He was getting agitated that everyone was yelling and was about to snap when he had an idea.

"I got it" he yelled

"got what" everyone asked instead of explaining he rushed to the room he was staying in for the night and got the pouch that held the 7 mystic balls

"what are you doing?" Jazz asked Lance when she saw the bag she paled "You Can't do that you'll be killed by Pariah" she yelled

"and if I don't he will die" Lance calmly yet coldly retorted

"what are you talking about" everyone yelled

"I have a way to stop this" and before anyone could say anything a beeping was heard

"what is that" everyone asked in response Lance opened up a screen that showed Phantom Fighting off Pariah Dark everyone was shocked, the Fenton's Because a ghost was doing something good, everyone else because they saw that Phantom was being beat.

"Shit!" Lance yelled "guess I am going to do it out front" he said

Before anyone could move he was already out the door when they looked out they were surprised that he was setting down some orange orbs.

"What are those going to do "someone yelled

"Just watch" Lance said then turned after putting the last one down "Mighty dragon I call your name arise and grant me my wishes arise mighty Shenlong" Lance cried out

Everyone was about to yell when the orbs started to glow and then with a blinding flash a great dragon appeared

" _ **YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE 7 DRAGON BALLS STATE THY 3 WISHES"**_ Shenlong stated

"Mighty Dragon I ask that you make the one known as Danny Phantom into a Saiyan Warrior" Lance said

" _ **IT HAS BEEN DONE"**_ Shenlong stated

"For my second wish I ask that you merge the dimension I came from with this one" Lance said

" _ **IT IS TRICKY …BUT IT CAN BE DONE AND WILL"**_ Shenlong said

"Mighty Dragon for my last wish I wish that every Saiyan's mate become a Sayian themselves and if they are a ghost be given half-life" Lance said

" _ **IT HAS BEEN DONE SEEK ME AGAIN WHEN YOU GATHER THE DRAGON BALLS"**_ Shenlong said before departing

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of energy crashing and ran out and saw Phantom Blasting Pariah Dark into oblivion.

 **A/N So how did I do I am just putting this up as a test so tell me what you think I will need help because I am not great at battle scenes and other stuff so I need a co-writer please pm me if you want to help out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey I have another chapter because this story would not get out of my head oh for the battle try listening to PRETEND TO BE BY LINKIN PARK it is really good oh and for a disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom or Linkin park I only own my OC and the plot that is it**

Everyone but the Fenton's rushed out of the house as soon as Lance had left they were about to go out when they heard something on the video that had not been turned off. They all turned and saw Phantom knocked out of the suit and before they could even think they saw a flash of light and two rings split and transformed Phantom turn into their son and something was happening they saw a tail burst out of Danny's tailbone. They were shocked but before they could say anything they saw him stir as if he was energized and saw him transform back and the black tail transformed into a white one. Everyone who was outside came in and saw the Fenton's staring at the screen so they turned and saw what was showing and were confused until Lance said the wish had come true and Phantom was a Saiyan now and would probably beat Pariah.

"How come" someone asked

"Saiyan's are naturally a warrior race so instincts should help and they have an energy called Ki they can use as well" Lance replied

"How do you know this" said Dash a little arrogantly in response to that Lance whipped out his tail and made a ball of Ki

"Because I am a Saiyan" Lance replied and before anyone interrupted him he said "I am also a lot stronger than anyone in Amity or the GZ"

Suddenly everyone heard an enraged shout and spun back around to the monitor it showed Ember McLain on the ground with almost no clothing and Pariah Dark above her with a hand covering his eye and finally it showed Phantom with light blue hair and tail with a smoking hand pointed in Pariah's direction and his expression showed anger.

"Well Pariah's dead" Lance said nonchalantly

"Why do you say that" Jazz asked

"There are three things you never do to a Saiyan one is try to kill them two is try and take their food and three is try and kill/rape their mate it is a death sentence" Lance explained

Everyone was quiet at that before someone looked at the video and said that they could see the town so everyone rushed out and looked around until they saw Phantom and Pariah.

*After Danny wakes up when he was knocked out of the suit*

Danny's head was pounding he got up and had to hold on to the pillar near him all the information going through his head was giving him a headache just as the headache was going away he was blasted by Pariah.

"It matters not how you try and take me on I am a God and can't be beat" Pariah gloated

"maybe so maybe you are a God but you forget even God's can fall to a dagger" Danny said as he got up not even hurt

"You shall pay for your insolence" Pariah said as his eyes glowed a different color and then he smirked cruelly "And I know just how to do that" Pariah said viscously before flying out of the castle

"What does he mea… NO if he does that I will send him to oblivion" Danny yelled as he figured out what Pariah was going to do

Pariah was slowly walking towards one figure who had her back to him fighting off his skeleton army when they noticed him they all fled.

"Yeah you better run" the girl said before seeing the large shadow covering her

"My, my, my it seems I have finally found the way to truly destroy that upstart" Pariah said jovially

"What is he talking about" a lot of the ghosts were thinking and asking each other as for the girl Ember was very frightened if everyone found out she was seeing Phantom she would be in a lot of trouble

"Yes I think I will enjoy breaking you in" Pariah said gleefully everyone else paled they knew that their former king was deranged but no ghost except the darker one's ever raped other ghosts it was the unspoken rule before they could do anything Pariah grabbed Ember and started to rip her clothes off she fought back but Pariah was simply too powerful. Just as all the ghosts were about to do something they heard a roar and then heard Pariah yell and drop Ember who was unconscious.

Danny had just reached the doors when he saw Pariah ripping off Ember's clothes and he was wroth but his mind kept saying he could do nothing and Pariah was too powerful and it just made him angrier that he couldn't do anything at all. Unbeknownst to him his body had produced an aura covering him and the angrier he got the more his hair flashed between white and a light blue. What Lance did not know when he made the wish was that since Danny was technically the first Saiyan his body was making him as strong as a Saiyan should be but when he crossed the dimensions Danny's birthday was Technically on Brolly's Birthday and in the confusion of the dimensions fusing had made Danny a Legendary Super Saiyan. When Danny couldn't take it anymore his transformation was complete and running as fast as he could while charging something he got in front of Pariah and fired it through one of his eyes.

*I can't do fights but I will do one if I can get someone to help me with them*

Danny was incredibly tired he had just killed Pariah Dark and was low on energy just as he was about to pass out he saw Lance flying towards him. Danny awoke feeling better than he had ever felt before he heard chuckling and looked around till he saw Lance and his family Lance was chuckling.

"Why are you chuckling "Danny asked

"well I was chuckling because of your expression feeling a huge Zenkai boost" Lance said laughing at first then serious at the end and before Danny could say anything Lance said something that made him freeze "Your parents know the truth and accept you but I got to explain something"

Danny could barely believe it his parents accepted him for him then the rest registered with him and he motioned for Lance to go on

"Danny you almost died" Lance began when everyone gasped "you were reckless and let your anger control you but that is to be expected since any Saiyan who transforms usually do so from anger and let it control them I can't imagine how a Legendary reacts" He explained

"Sayian? Legendary? You aren't making any sense" Danny said after hearing everything before he could say anymore Lance started explaining Saiyan's and everything about them he told how he was a Saiyan how he arrived on a different earth after being sucked in through a wormhole in space how he crashed how he was taken in and healed he explained how the more he learned while being healed the less he wanted to destroy that earth, how he met the Z-warriors and became part of the gang how he went to namek how he did all these amazing things then he explained how he got there and finished with saying. "That is everything now what I did was combine our two dimensions and I think my friends will be here soon"

"Your right about that Brat" Said an arrogant voice

 **A/N: so I know I will get a few flames for this but I always like a complete Fenton family and two things first for those of you who want to know Lance is about 17 or 16 not really old and another thing how should I introduce Danielle? Well that is all for me today**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey in regards to my other stories I am sorry but I have lost all of my ideas for my stories are gone so without further ado I do not own anything except for my OC so let's go**

Lance dodged out of the way of an energy blast and once again fired back at the person who was firing them Danny. It was quiet for a moment then Danny made a sign for a time out so they both powered down and Lance started reflecting what had happened after he explained almost everything to Danny. After Vegeta had appeared along with Goku they had explained that they were tasked by King Kai to find out what caused a disturbance in the universe and Lance had to explain why he did what he did. They found out through their explanations that Lance was now from the future because of the merging of the universes some stuff hadn't happened yet (they are currently in the Android Saga) so they needed help. Currently they were inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber they had been in there for a month or so and had 11 more to go. The downside to all this was that Danny had done some soul searching and had realized that Sam liked him more than he thought but he had never liked her that way he was and probably always will be in love with Ember McLain and he realized that while she called Paulina shallow so was she thinking everyone should be like her or help her desires not theirs.

"Okay that is enough rest lets go again" Lance said while powering up to SSJ2 he had to so he could keep up with Danny's power which had only grown not to mention he had mastered his Ghost powers which included a limited control over darkness

"Okay let's see if I can control the transformation now" Danny said and that is how Lance and Danny spent about 4 more months after that the other 7 were spent on Ki manipulation and Ki control what was astounding was that they had both progressed a lot. Lance had control over his SSJ3 form and Danny was in his Legendary SSJ form to control it he currently had it half done. When they came out everyone was tense because of Danny's power before it had been around Goku's now it was almost at imperfect Cell's but they could tell he was holding a lot back thankfully Vegeta knew not to comment. Before anything could be said Lance tensed up then used Instant Transmission and came back with Android18 and Android 16 he also looked slightly roughed up when asked what happened he said he was trying to stop Cell reaching his perfect form when Cell stole some of his bio-energy and achieved it. They were told of the tournament and trained for it.

*Tournament went like the show except Goku didn't sacrifice himself*

While Cell was about to blow up Lance picked him up and threw him up and used one of his newest technique and used Ki to use the wind to blow Cell all the way to the exosphere where he blew up harmlessly. After that everything went back too normal and Lance and Danny went back to Amity though when they got back they knew things would be changing and most of it was not for the better.

"I HATE YOU" was what most of Casper High heard when they turned they saw Sam Manson yelling at Danny Fenton while Lance Rays was watching. The teachers were watching off to the side making sure their "precious" A-listers didn't get in trouble when they saw Dash Baxter walking up to the group they knew with Lance's contacts he could cause him to be expelled so Mr. Lancer went to intervene but was too late

"Hey Fentonia looks like you dumped the gloomy bitch but I saw you with a hot girl so why don't you do me a favor and point her out so I can give her a good time" Dash said while having a stupid grin on his face. Everyone saw Lance pale and dive and hold down Danny who had leapt at Dash Lance then gave Mr. Lancer a look and he knew he would have to punish Dash so he gave Dash a month of OSS and told him to never do it again. The tone for the rest of the month was mostly subdued but everything came to a head when Vlad reared his head again.

Danny was walking home when he suddenly sensed a faint Ki signature and decided to take a look what he found surprised him he found a girl who was barley up to his waist (Danny is about 6'0 and wears a black shirt with a red trench coat and has ice blue jeans with a black dragon curling up the leg he also wore a black chain belt) when she saw him she jumped and hugged him. When he got her to calm down and asked who she was she said that her name was Danielle and that she was created by Vlad to destroy him but she changed her mind when she saw the Cell games. When asked how old she was he was shocked to find out she was physically supposed to be 12 she was severely underfed he immediately picked her up and went into his house. When Jack saw him he was about to yell when Danny gave him a look and he immediately went quiet when he walked into the kitchen with Jack following everyone looked up (Amber moved in like Lance has they both sleep with their significant other) Danielle was getting a little nervous until Danny started explaining when Lance asked who her parents where she blushed before pointing to Danny and Ember/Amber. After that Danny told everyone that Danielle needed to eat before she could say anything Danny was putting together a plate and put it in front of her she started to eat without complaining and after she ate everyone could tell she was tired without thinking at all she said in a cute but tired voice

"Daddy can you carry me" Danny looked at her then picked her up and took her to his room but when he tried to put her down she tightened her grip so he laid down with her and quickly fell asleep.

 **A/N: So there you go and if people want to know Lance is** 6'3 **and wears a coat that is open that shows off his 8-pack he has Black hair that he has dyed the tips neon blue his eyes are two different colors one is pure black the other is a light gray color he also wears jeans that look like they have been burned and he also wears a hidden dagger holster with a poisoned dagger and Danielle escaped from Vlad this time and basically used Ki sense to get to Amity Vlad will try to get her back but I need to know should I kill Vlad or not you decide**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey-o just wanted to say hello and that Vlad will not make an appearance until the next chapter but I need votes should Vlad live or die you decide pm me or review without further ado I don't own anything except my OC**

It had been a hectic week for the Fenton family and Danny and Danielle was the cause. Everyone could see that Danny was overprotective and Danielle was a daddy's girl but loved Ember just as much as her daddy. The hecticness came from the adult Fenton parents sometimes wanting to test something on Danielle if Lance wasn't their they would have been killed. Finally, the week had ended and the last week before summer started and the teen Fenton's were about to get a surprise.

"What do you mean they are coming over" Danny asked with an icy undertone

"Just what we said they are coming over and touring the place" Maddie said a bit understanding

"Fine but I will be in my room anyone comes in I will not be responsible for what happens" Danny said mad that his school year was coming over

When they came over a lot of the people (the A-listers) were planning on getting blackmail on Danny by searching his room. When they entered they smelled something amazing so they all went to the kitchen where they saw the Fenton's eating along with a little girl who was sitting on Danny's lap and eating a breakfast sandwich and the most surprising for everyone except Tucker and Sam Danny was shirtless and he was jacked he had an 8-pack and a lithe build. Before anyone could stop him Dash started to walk forward when Lance suddenly grabbed him.

"what were you going to do" Lance asked

"Let me go I am going to pound on Fentonia" Dash started speaking before he was punched by Lance

"This is not Casper High Dash here is where Danny and I rule one more misstep and you are out the door" Lance said while no one could deny that Dash deserved that and the teachers were forced by the Fenton's to give Dash a warning.

"Who is the small freak" Paulina said pointing to Danielle

"She is a cousin that was orphaned recently you dumb bitch" Danny said while covering Danielle's ears

Before it could escalate everyone was sent to the living room and told that if they try to get into one of the bedrooms they would be kicked out and not let back in. After that the school group was taken on a tour while chatting about the recent agreement with Fenton CO and Capsule Corp and wondering if they could see Bulma and other celebrities of course Paulina said that Bulma would visit to see her everyone wanted her to shut up. That is how it went for the rest of the trip when it came to the end they were upstairs when everyone heard someone singing forgetting the rules everyone rushed to the door it was coming from lucky for them it was open. They heard singing and saw Danny and Lance singing some songs before they could do anything Lance looked up and he was pissed. After that the tour was over because a few people (A-listers) tried to go into the room which happened to be Danny's and tried to steal stuff needless to say the A-listers and a few teachers weren't coming back to the school ever. At the Fenton household Danny was speaking to Lance about training Ember, Danielle, and Jazz while they were discussing that they got an update from King Kai that because of how the dimensions merged everyone could reuse the Hyper Boric Time chamber. When they brought up the point with their family they all discussed and argued but it was finally decided that they would train with Danny and Lance.

*5 Months later*

It had been a busy few months since they had trained in the Time chamber and everyone had improved Danny and Lance had to start at the basics for everyone which took a month. Then they started Ki manipulation and Ki control Danny and Lance had come up with a few things for Elemental Ki which everyone trained in they found out Danny could control water wind and ice Lance could control light and dark Jazz could control wind and fire Ember was surprisingly water fire and dark Danielle though was ice wind water and fire that took up 8 months. They then trained them in Ki blasts and Ki techniques and for Danielle and Ember ghost techniques that took 3 months. The last year in the chamber was trying to increase their endurance but something surprising happened Danielle started to become unstable but they were able to fix the problem when they did though she started to look her emotional age which was around 5.

After they got out they went back to Fenton works and went back to day to day life for a while but that all changed one day. it was a quiet day nothing was going on no one was walking around it was about noon and Danny was enjoying today there was no ghosts and no enemies in sight he was laying down with Ember but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He thought about it for a while before he got he turned to Ember to ask a question

"hey Ember where is Danielle and Lance" Danny asked

"They will be here in a little bit just relax" Ember said Danny then laid back down and waited for a bit then when they hadn't shown he asked again, again she said to wait after a few more minutes he said

"I am going to go look for them they shouldn't be taking this long" Danny said to Ember

"Stay here and wait they are just taking longer than they should" Ember said a little agitated

"Babe why do you not want me to get Lance and Danielle" Danny asked tensing enough to attack as his danger sense was going off and rightfully so as he dodged out of the way of a green ecto blast when he turned around he saw Ember with her hand smoking. Danny immediately knew something was wrong because after their training her blasts were a blackish-blue color while his own were a whiteish-blue. He immediately blasted the fake Ember and it turned into a weird mutilated ghost and suddenly he woke up and a helmet on his head broke off. He was face to face with the mutilated ghost and reacting totally on instinct blasted it into oblivion the resulting shriek awoke Jazz and their parents while the helmets broke.

When they all got everything situated they started gearing up they were about to go and help the town when Danny and Jazz (they are both Saiyan's as are Danielle and Ember) felt Lance's power spike and then drop fast. After telling their parents they all went over to the source and found it was at a mattress warehouse when they went in they immediately saw Lance, Ember, and Danielle fighting back to back against a seemingly endless hoard of mutilated ghosts and a way back in the warehouse a machine that housed a huge ghost (Nocturne). They immediately leapt into the fray and started fighting against the hoard slowly but surely they thinned the numbers when Lance got a clear shot he went and flew up to the machine and powered up an attack.

"Here is an end to this nightmare _**Celestial Finisher**_ " Lance cried out as he released a beam of Dark and Light Ki straight into the machine the result was it blowing up and sending the ghost to the ground where Danny sucked it up into the Fenton thermos. When asked what happened they were told that when Lance, Danielle, and Ember left to check up on some friends they were attacked by Nocturne who wanted to get enough dream energy to be the strongest ghost in existence. They had only to escape just barley and had went to Clockwork's and learned of him and what he wanted to do. They all went back home and slept while they did a shadowy figure looked around and had a troubled expression on its face

"what to do I didn't think Danielle would survive that long and with how long she has been with him he has probably seen her as a daughter what to do I want him as my apprentice but I will need something to keep his mate and child in line" The shadow said before smirking slightly and pulled out a phone and said "I am calling in the favor"

 **A/N: now I will be explaining Vlad in this world has never confronted Danny but still wants him as his apprentice but he is smarter and has more connections as to how people look Ember Jazz and Danielle look like they did but after the Time chamber Ember has black and blue hair she wears a black t-shirt with an ice skull on the front and wears either jeans or shorts she also has double D's Jazz has white tips on her hair she wears a long t-shirt that is primarily red and has a black dragon curling up her shirt and wears jeans she has double D's as well Danielle looks 5 but wears a blue t-shirt** **has an ice circle with water wind and fire in the circle and wears shorts or jeans this is where I ask please tell me if you want Vlad to live or die**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello everyone I am not doing all that well my grandfather is really sick and is close to dying so don't expect a lot of updates and without further ado I don't own anything except my Oc's and plot oh I am adding in a name like the Z-warriors tell me if you like it and most things are happening out of order of the episodes so don't be surprised if something happens out of place**

Danny and the rest of team Phantom were going out to the canyon near Amity after the Dimension fusion some of the properties of the rocks had changed and the adult Fenton's wantedto know how much and if any of it was ectoranium. Not much had changed for the Phantom squad their nickname from Krillin who had also coined the Z-warriors they still went to school although Danny and his friends could now stop wearing baggy clothing and pass off their muscles as after effects of training with Lance. They were having fun in the canyon as it was Fall break when they saw something out of place and really disturbing. They found what looked like someone encased in diamonds and they all felt a Ki signature from the guy like he was still alive. They were going to investigate when Goku showed up and he had brought along Gohan before anyone could say something they all felt a ginormous spike in Ki and they all turned to the (for lack of a better word) diamond tomb and saw that it had cracked and before they could do anything it burst outward as everyone powered up briefly to destroy the projectiles.

"KAKOROOOOOOOOOOOOT!" the mysterious figure roared

"B-Broly?" Goku asked kind of confused "I thought we killed him"

"Yeah not so much now" Lance replied sarcastically before anyone else could do anything Broly had blasted off and was coming right for them

*First try at a fight scene*

Broly grabbed Gohan and the threw him into Goku who wasn't expecting it and was thrown a few feet by the force. Broly the turned towards Lance who was ready and both started to try and land a hit on the other luckily for Lance he was used to fighting a Legendary SSJ and was able to block or doge all of Broly's attacks. Lance however was not prepared for Broly to stop one of his attacks and so he overextended and was then hit repeatedly and was then thrown through a mountain. Broly was about to turn when he was suddenly hit and flew a few feet when he got back up he saw Danny already ascended and he grinned and shot off when they met they engaged in a battle of epic proportions blasts were thrown and deflected punches were met and those created shockwaves and craters. They kept brawling with neither side giving an inch and while they were fighting the others had regrouped and were forming a plan to get rid of Broly once and for all but what no one saw was the ground under Broly and Danny was cracked. They went with their plan Goku gathered up a quick spirit bomb about the size of the one when Vegeta first came and when he threw it Lance and Gohan used their own Blasts to speed it up but what no one was expecting was for it to explode prematurely and take Broly's and Danny's focus slip for a second enough time for them to each land their blows and send them tumbling down on to the cracked ground and through it.

When they finally regained their focus they found themselves in a cave with a huge hole and magma coming up every now and then. They immediately started to fight again but this time there was a clear advantage on one side and that was Danny but something was off there was a certain viciousness that he never fought with before. Danny got tired of fighting and decided to end it so he encased Broly in ice but before he could do anything Broly broke out and blasted him. They then started fighting again when they both heard a shout.

"DADDY!" Danielle screamed and when he heard that Broly screamed in rage and blasted her through the ceiling. Time seemed to stop for Danny Danielle his baby girl his daughter was just blasted by…by…by this bastard his anger and sorrow shot through the roof he was going to annihilate this bastard. Danny started to power up and his power shielded him from view there seemed to be no end to it. When the light had died down Danny had grown about 2 inches and his hair was down to his feet he had ascended to SSJ3. Before Broly could react, he felt a pain in his chest when he looked down he saw a hole where his heart was he then had one last thought and that was the end of Broly.

*end fight scene*

When Danny came out of the cave he started to look for Danielle when he found her she was covered in wounds he immediately went over to her and gave her a Senzu bean after that he finally calmed down and went out of his transformation. When everyone found, them they asked where Broly was and Danny just pointed to the hole and everyone understood. When they got back it was not surprising that Danielle waned to sleep with Danny again. At the site of the battle a ghost faded into existence right as the Fenton's left

"So no harm can befall either or I will not be able to contain Daniel even with ectoranium" Vlad said in the cave you can see the whole walls surrounding it are all Ectoranium.


End file.
